Salt and Pepper: A List of What if's
by CharlieSchulz
Summary: Sammy agrees to go to a Halloween dance with Casey in the middle of August. But what happens when she starts getting cold feet? A whole list of what if's go through her head... oneshot


"O my goodness? Can you believe it? Honestly this is CRAZY! You're going with Casey, I'm going with Danny, Dot's chilling with Billy, and Holly's got Tim! I mean this is just so freaking cool I can't even believe..."

That, my dear people, was Marissa McKenzie: resident best friend to me and the most talkative girl when she's exciting. At the present time she was ecstatic over the infamous Halloween bash that we were attending over at Billy Pratt's place. Don't be fooled though-it was August 30th...

Let's just say that Billy's mind works in mysterious ways.

Yeah.

The kid's nuts.

Anyways I was presently sitting on her bed, in her mansion of a house, soaking up the atmosphere. She was gabbing on like no tomorrow but I didn't really mind. It was taking my mind off other pressing matters.

Like the fact that Casey Acosta had asked me to the dance.

And I said yes.

Oh lord, why did I say yes?

I mean, Casey's awesome-don't get me wrong…but these butterflies that were appearing in my stomach? What's with them? And then my face felt like a 1000 degrees and I couldn't breathe properly and oh lord I'm drabbling again.

This is killing me.

Sammy Keyes-the one who defeated the Snake Eyes guy, right?

I solved the case of the cold hard cash.

I saved a condor from being stuffed!

Was I scared when I did all these things?

No!

Was I scared when phony Diane was trying to be Duane?

No!

Was I scared when they turned the Cookie Monster into the Veggie Monster?

No! (but I was disgusted)

Was I scared while waiting for Casey to pick me up and go to the dance?

Hell yes!

I was quivering in my high-tops!

"Okay, your turn!" Marissa yelled, while exiting her closet. She was wearing one of those football jerseys and her hair was all deeked out with gold streaks. Danny and her were going as Steelers fans, which I thought was pretty stupid…but then again-Casey's and mine wasn't much better.

I slipped into my costume while Marissa started talking again. I buckled on the hat, put on gray knee high socks and twirled around. I looked into the mirror and grinned for the first time that night.

Oh yeah.

So rock and roll.

Marissa came back into her room and burst into laughter. I'm talking gut-busting, hair flying, stop-laughing-then-look-at-each-other-and-start-back-up-again laughing.

It was pretty intense. I joined in a couple seconds in.

Then the door bell rang.

Oh crap.

My laughter ceased immediately. Marissa one the other hand continued. She exited the room, still chuckling and all, and headed down the stairs. I ran to follow her, as I didn't really want a separate entrance.

We made it to the hall in seconds.

I was hyperventilating.

Oh why, oh why???

Why did I say yes???

I can barely breathe for gosh-darn sakes!

This can't be good!

Oh no, what if I pass out?

What if he tries to kiss me?

What if I spill something on my costume?

What if he doesn't wear his?

What if Heather ruins my life?

What if he doesn't like me anymore?

What if, what if, what if!!!

But then Marissa opened the door. And behind all the smiling and laughing faces of my friends I spotted him.

He had the same hat I was wearing on.

His arms were awkwardly stuck out of his costume with the letter P popping out in the front.

His reddish-brown hair was scattered underneath the cap.

His grin made my stomach clench and unclench a couple times.

His chocolate brown eyes were like pools of Caramilk to jump into.

He was just…Casey.

Pure, beautiful Casey.

Why was I worried again?

I was pretty spaced out through all of the greetings. All I remember is Danny saying something about his mom's car running and how we were going to be late.

They all wandered out until it was just Casey and I. He smiled the kindest smile I've ever seen. It was like Saturdays, candy, warm bed sheets, movie marathons, mashed potatoes, Thanksgiving, Christmas and skateboards all wrapped into one. Everything I love in one single smile.

"You ready?" he asked, piercing me with those eyes of his.

I grabbed his hand and nodded, a smile plastering my face as well.

And so we crossed the threshold (after closing the door of course. Don't want to heat the streets) hand in hand.

Just the two of us.

Salt and Pepper.

**A/N: WOW. Random much? I was just surfing through some HP story and I thought, Why does the Lily always dress up as a princess? Why doesn't she dress up as Salt and James can be Pepper?**

**I then thought—HAHA!! I fic is born.**

**But when I pistured it, it was a chocolate-eyed Pepper I had in my head. Not a hazel-eyed one.**

**And so, a fic is born.**

***for all of those pissed at me for not updating----I just have to say that…well…my sister and I recently have been watching all the classic Disney movies…reliving childhood and all that…***

**HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING TO ALL THE NORTH AMERICANS OUT THERE!!**

**((Canada's was the 12****th**** of October and the States was the 26****th**** of November…I think))**


End file.
